


Abyss

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Nemmeno la Salvatrice può sfuggire al suo destino e, quando le spade si incontrano, la sua vita si spezza.SwanQueen What if? ambientata durante e dopo la 6x22.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/StD9Wd8)

_È in questi momenti che mi chiedo: ero solo la Salvatrice? Ero solo il destino di un popolo maledetto? Una figlia e una madre, persa e ritrovata? Una ladra, o uno sceriffo?  
Cos’ero?  
Ma no, non è veramente questa la domanda. È incompleta, rozza. Ottusa. In fondo, non è davvero importante. Qualunque cosa fossi, non lo sono più. No.  
Quello che conta, la vera domanda che mi tormenta è: cos’ero per lei?  
Questo non lo so. Non l’ho mai capito. Gliel’ho chiesto? Forse. Un paio di volte, non a parole, probabilmente. Non sono brava a farlo. A parlare, intendo. Non che sia importante, ora che non posso farlo.  
Forse mi considerava un’amica. Forse. Forse ho sbagliato troppe volte, l’ho incasinata troppe volte, e… Dio. Volevo solo renderla felice. Vederla sorridere grazie a me. Renderla persino fiera di me. Ma non lo so se ci sono riuscita. Forse mi ha voluto bene, almeno un po’, negli ultimi anni. Forse si era solo abituata a me. Devo essere stata una gran rottura di palle per lei. Era bello anche quello; quell’espressione insofferente, quel roteare gli occhi, sbuffare, trattarmi come un’idiota. Era divertente, in fondo. Lei è divertente. Cosa darei per sentire solo un’altra delle sue battute sarcastiche.  
Stupida. Che stupida che sono. Fa ancora più male se ci penso. Non dovrei. Dovrei smettere di pensare, no? Non dovrei provare assolutamente niente. Il nulla. O almeno, se proprio dovessi provare qualcosa, non dovrebbe essere un senso di pace? In fondo, mi sono sacrificata per tutti loro. Per salvarli. Perché… Cazzate. Per questo sto di merda, continuo a mentire a me stessa. Mi sembra di non aver fatto altro negli ultimi anni. Non ero abbastanza forte, ecco la verità. Ho perso. Mi ha sconfitto. Mi ha uccisa, e loro sono arrivati troppo tardi._  


**Capitolo 1**

I colpi si susseguivano rapidi, troppo. Emma non riusciva a stare al passo. Gideon era rapido, ogni fendente calcolato, preciso, devastante, ed era implacabile. Dispiaciuto, ma inarrestabile. Vedeva il proprio destino nel suo sguardo carico di rammarico. Lo vide ancora più chiaramente quando la sua spada si spezzò sotto un colpo dato con più forza, e lei per poco non perse l’equilibrio. Alzò la mano, ma la sua magia la tradì, come era destino accadesse. Successe in un attimo, e molto lentamente. Gideon affondò la lama, trapassandola parte a parte. Non sentì subito il dolore. All’inizio fu come ricevere un calcio nello stomaco. Poi venne l’orrenda consapevolezza di avere un pezzo di metallo conficcato nella carne. Il freddo della lama, il peso sugli organi. E poi, solo alla fine, il dolore. Lancinante, sordo, diffuso. Insopportabile. Eppure.  
Emma urlò, Gideon piangeva. Non le importò quando affondò il moncone della sua spada nel suo cuore. Il ragazzo boccheggiò. Lei sentì le lacrime scorrerle sul viso. Caddero insieme, e nel farlo tirarono via le lame, uccidendosi a vicenda.  
Le stelle le ferirono gli occhi nel cielo vorticante. Sangue. Ne percepiva l’odore, lo sentiva bagnarle il ventre in fiotti bollenti. Udì anche delle voci, agitate, disperate, forse. Mani, magia. I suoi occhi, lentamente, si stavano chiudendo. Respirava a malapena. I suoni erano ovattati, distanti. Il dolore stava svanendo, finalmente. Qualsiasi dolore. Non provava più niente. 

«Emma! Emma apri gli occhi! Emma ti prego!»  
Regina continuava a lanciare incantesimi sulla ferita, ma il sangue usciva a fiotti e quella non accennava a rimarginarsi. Qualcosa lo impediva, forse la ferita stessa. Sentiva la sua forza vitale diventare sempre più debole, sempre più velocemente. La stava perdendo. L’avrebbe persa.  
«Emma ti prego…» singhiozzò.  
Mary Margaret premeva sullo squarcio che si apriva nel corpo della figlia, inutilmente. Il sangue non accennava a fermarsi. Rallentava insieme ai battiti della Salvatrice.  
Killian bestemmiava e urlava contro il cielo. Lanciò la sua inutile spada a terra, lontano da lì. Poi crollò in ginocchio accanto alla sua testa e le accarezzò il viso con le mani tremanti.  
«Salvala Regina, ti prego, salvala!» la implorò, le lacrime che scendevano sul suo viso.  
Regina urlò mettendo tutto ciò che aveva in quell’incantesimo. Le sue mani brillarono come stelle esplose, ma la ferita rimase aperta. Crollò carponi accanto al suo corpo esanime, nella pozza di sangue, singhiozzando. Emma aveva smesso di respirare, lo sentiva nelle ossa. Posò la mano sul suo petto, provò a raggiungere il suo cuore con la magia per farlo continuare a battere, ma era già fermo.  
«No… no…» singhiozzò.  
Non seppe mai quanto rimase così, né cosa stessero facendo in quel momento le persone accanto a lei. Ad un certo punto, però, qualcosa cambiò. Sentì un fremito, un’energia bassa, potente ma quieta. Alzò lo sguardo, cercandone la fonte. Sbagliò nel guardare il cielo, gli alberi, Gideon. Alla fine capì. Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Su quel corpo, che non… non riuscì a pensare altro. Non poteva accettarlo.  
L’energia crebbe, sempre di più, finché non si palesò. All’inizio, non era altro che un filamento bianco, quasi trasparente. Si innalzava, come una piccola voluta di fumo, dal cuore di Emma. Si colorò lentamente, assumendo una sfumatura dorata. Poi si ingrandì, si sollevò, si formò.  
«Emma» mormorò Regina, le lacrime che scendevano sul viso sporco del suo sangue. La Salvatrice volse gli occhi opachi su di lei. Galleggiava nell’aria come fumo, impalpabile. Le sue lacrime luccicavano sul viso. Il suo sguardo esprimeva una tristezza insostenibile. Regina sentì il suo cuore andare definitivamente in pezzi.  
Il fantasma guardò alle sue spalle, poi abbassò lo sguardo, singhiozzando silenziosamente, e divenne mano a mano meno visibile. Se ne stava andando.  
«No! Non andartene!» urlò con tuto il fiato che le era rimasto.  
Emma esitò. Rialzò gli occhi su di lei. Tremava. Regina si sentì morire.  
«Ti prego, resta. Ti prego…» singhiozzò. La figura di fumo sembrò sul punto di infrangersi. Svanì, inesorabilmente, nonostante Regina continuasse ad urlarle di non farlo.


	2. Capitolo 2

_Empatia. È una maledizione, lo sai? Quante volte mi ha messo nei casini. All’orfanatrofio, quando ero troppo buona per non prendermi le colpe degli altri. Con Lily, quando mi sono resa conto che era sola, come me, e volevo solo che avesse un’amica, che si sentisse amata. Perché lo volevo io, certo.  
Non lo so se gliel’ho mai veramente perdonato, ai miei. Forse Peter Pan aveva ragione. Rimarrò sempre un’orfana. Quando vivi ventisette anni da sola, è difficile cambiare modo di pensare. Non che importi, ormai, no?  
Ora vorrei davvero smettere di capire quello che provano gli altri così tanto da provarlo anch’io. Vorrei fregarmene, di quello che pensano. Vorrei essere arrabbiata, tanto furiosa da non provare altro che quello. Ah, chissà come deve essere. Liberatorio, immagino. Mi chiedo se sia questo che provava Regina, nella Foresta Incantata. Rabbia, e nient’altro. Lo spero, per lei almeno. Perché se provava il dolore che provo io ora, be’…   
È stato orribile. Quando ho guardato dietro di lei e ho visto Henry che mi fissava in quel modo, sono crollata. Non potevo restare. Faceva troppo male. _

  
**Capitolo 2**

Era la notte seguente quando Emma riapparve. Non sapeva dove fosse stata per tutto quel tempo. Forse aveva smesso di esistere, per un po’. Forse aveva solo dimenticato.   
Riapparve lì dove era caduta. Il sangue macchiava ancora l’asfalto. Vederlo le provocò un dolore sordo, inconcepibile. Non poteva restare lì, così fece la cosa più logica: andò a cercare la sua famiglia. Henry. Era da Regina, o da Mary Margaret e David?  
Non dovette cercarlo. In qualche modo, all’istante, seppe la risposta.   
Si avviò camminando lieve verso l’appartamento di sua madre. Sentiva il vento attraversarla, freddo, ma non riusciva a provare davvero quella sensazione. Mentre si guardava intorno, attraverso le strade deserte e le luci opache di umidità dei lampioni, si chiese per la prima volta: perché sono ancora qui? Si sarebbe posta quella domanda ancora molte, molte volte.   
Non dovette bussare alla porta. Non dovette nemmeno fare le scale. Si ritrovò, tutt’a un tratto, dentro l’appartamento. Nel mezzo del tavolo da pranzo. Si spostò con cautela in una posizione più umana. Solo dopo si accorse dei singhiozzi soffocati che venivano dalla camera da letto, e percepì come una nebbia soffocante il dolore che ognuno dei tre occupanti di quella casa stava provando, chi nel sonno, chi nella dolorosa veglia.   
Non resistette un minuto di più.   
Scomparve da quella sala e si rifugiò, senza rendersene conto, in un luogo completamente buio. I suoi occhi si abituarono alla mancanza di luce dopo qualche secondo, e solo allora si rese conto di trovarsi nella cripta di Regina. Rimase ferma a guardarsi intorno per qualche momento. Una risata di un’ironia disperata le affiorò alle labbra pallide.   
«Giusto» mormorò solamente. La sua voce risuonò spettrale nell’ambiente vuoto.   
Si avvicinò alla sporgenza di pietra in una delle sale e si sdraiò lì. Era solida ed eterea allo stesso tempo sotto la sua schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, e per un po’ smise di pensare.


	3. Capitolo 3

_A volte ripenso alla mia vita. A tutto quello che ho passato. Non voglio lamentarmi, o fare la vittima. Dico solo che è stata dura. Una continua, lunga lotta, una di quelle guerre che si portano avanti sapendo che perderai. Ma tu combatti lo stesso, perché alla fine un po’ ci speri sempre. Che venga qualcuno a salvarti, intendo. Ironico, no? Ero io la Salvatrice, nessuno poteva salvarmi. Dovevo cavarmela da sola. Una lezione che ho imparato molto presto.  
Poi è arrivato lui. Sai, io credevo veramente di amarlo. O almeno… be’, volevo amarlo. Ora posso ammetterlo. Non ha più senso nascondere la verità. Ho perso Neal, e mi vergogno a dirlo, ma l’ho sostituito. Neal lo amavo. Anche lui mi amava. Per questo stavo così male, volevo così tanto che tornasse da me… Ma lui non c’era, e Killian era lì. In tutta onestà, non credevo sarebbe durata. Poi lui si è innamorato, e dirgli di no è diventato sempre più difficile. E io ero così stanca di cavarmela da sola. Così stanca. _

  
**Capitolo 3**

L’acqua la disturbava. C’era qualcosa che le impediva di muoversi normalmente nelle sue vicinanze. Cosa fosse, non ne aveva idea. Forse una vibrazione, una frequenza che entrava in conflitto con la sua, o almeno così la percepiva.   
La Jolly Roger non era più trasparente, non ai suoi occhi. Salì sul ponte e poi, come era accaduto a casa di sua madre, si ritrovò sottocoperta senza sapere come, né perché.   
Killian era nel suo letto. Dormiva, una bottiglia di rum vuota ancora stretta in mano. Percepiva il suo dolore come una stilettata dritta al cuore. Rabbrividì e tornò sul ponte. Osservò il sole colorare del rosa dell’alba le piccole onde sul mare, il vento leggero attraversarla senza scompigliarle i capelli. Toccò la balaustra, provò a sentire il legno sotto le dita. Non sentì niente.   
Tremò sotto il peso delle proprie emozioni. Scomparve da lì e, in qualche modo, si ritrovò nella foresta, davanti al pozzo. Si guardò intorno, ma non c’era nessuno oltre lei e una lepre, che saltellò via, spaventata dalla sua improvvisa presenza.   
«Perché qui?» si domandò. Non trovò la risposta.   
Dopo qualche minuto di indecisione, si sedette accanto al pozzo, poggiando la schiena sulle pietre arrotondate e ricoperte di muschio. La pietra un po’ la sentiva, il muschio no. Era come aria fresca sulla schiena. Si abbracciò le gambe e chiuse gli occhi, e per un po’, il tempo di un giorno assolato, finse di poter ancora respirare.

Era sera quando si riscosse. Il tempo era passato senza che lei se ne accorgesse. Si rialzò senza fatica, senza sentire le gambe intorpidite come avrebbe dovuto, o la schiena rigida, e nemmeno il proprio peso, la fatica di sollevarsi da terra. L’unica cosa che sentiva, in quel momento, era la tristezza, la malinconia di non essere più.  
Si avviò lentamente verso la città. Questa volta, fece attenzione agli sbalzi di energia, a ciò che provava, a ciò che desiderava, perché suppose fosse stato quello a farla apparire in determinati luoghi all’improvviso. Arrivò alla strada camminando. Al limitare della foresta, si concentrò. Se aveva ragione, se la sua magia aveva effetto anche in quel momento, in quello stato, allora poteva controllarla.   
Chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò la terrazza del Granny’s. Quando li riaprì, era lì. Così, di colpo, senza preavviso. Era ben diverso dalla magia che conosceva, e tuttavia era riuscita a controllarlo. Un piccolo, minuscolo sorriso le stirò le labbra.   
Si guardò intorno, ma era ancora sola. Sentiva le persone sotto di sé, percepiva la loro presenza come una frequenza bassa e carica di sconforto. Sapeva che era a causa sua. In parte, tutto quel dolore la commoveva. Per la maggior parte, la devastava. Avrebbe dovuto portare un lieto fine a Storybrooke, e invece aveva portato solo dolore. Granny, Leroy, Archie… tutti lì sotto erano in lutto per lei.   
«Dovevo dirgli di fare una festa» sussurrò al vento che non poteva toccarla. Sbuffò, gli occhi rivolti al cielo. Quante altre cose avrebbe dovuto dire, a tutti loro. A Leroy di smetterla di bere, tanto per dirne una. Ad Archie di sciogliersi un po’ e di smetterla di stare solo con Pongo. A Granny di farsi dare da Regina la ricetta delle lasagne.   
Scosse la testa. Restare lì era un azzardo, qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederla. Percepiva che coloro ai quali teneva di più erano lontani, nelle loro case (o navi), tranne Henry che era ancora con i suoi. Aveva percepito il dolore di Regina quel giorno maledetto, quando si era separata dal suo corpo morto. Non si stupiva del fatto che volesse stare da sola, ma di quanto stesse soffrendo per lei. Questo non se lo aspettava.   
All’improvviso un telefono che squillava le entrò nelle ossa. Sentì la conversazione come se avesse l’apparecchio lì davanti.  
Era sua madre. Parlava piano, con la voce arrochita dal pianto. Granny era dovuta uscire dal diner per riuscire a sentirla.   
«Come stai?»   
«Come vuoi che stia?»  
«Snow, mi dispiace così tanto…»  
Mary Margaret trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. Granny attese pazientemente che si calmasse.  
«Lei non vorrebbe vederci così. Io…» un’altra pausa, un altro singhiozzo soffocato «Domani ci sarà il funerale. A mezzogiorno. Puoi dirlo tu agli altri?»  
«Certo. Non preoccuparti di niente. Cerca di riposare.»   
La risposta fu inintelligibile. Mary Margaret chiuse la chiamata. Granny rimase ferma lì fuori ancora per qualche minuto, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Emma, poi tornò nel locale, senza accorgersi delle nuvole che si accumulavano rapide nel cielo notturno.  
Il primo tuono si abbatté su Storybrooke, facendo vibrare pareti e finestre. Le luci persero forza, e la riacquistarono velocemente. Anche troppo, per qualche istante. La pioggia iniziò a cadere, fredda e pesante, fastidiosa. Non la toccava. Le passava attraverso come indolori scariche di energia elettrica.   
Rimase su quella terrazza tutta la notte, nascosta nell’angolo più buio, a sentire quelle parole rimbombarle nella testa come i tuoni tra le nubi.


	4. Capitolo 4

_Se solo avessi avuto il coraggio. Col senno di poi, capire quale sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare è uno scherzo crudele. Tutto diventa così incredibilmente chiaro, così dannatamente semplice. Rivedi ogni tua decisione con occhi diversi, dall’esterno, e all’improvviso non puoi fare altro che darti della stupida. Ah, che idiota! Persino il primo bacio diventa una scelta opinabile. L’ultimo, poi…  
Ma cosa avevo per la testa? Quale contorto meccanismo a fatto sì che mi comportassi a quel modo? Che scegliessi una persona al posto di un’altra, quand’era evidente, chiaro come il sole a mezzogiorno nel deserto, che non avrei dovuto? Che avrebbe portato solo e unicamente sofferenza?   
Certo, anche nell’altra versione dei fatti, anche se non avessi fatto quella scelta, il risultato non sarebbe cambiato poi di molto. Io sarei morta comunque, e comunque a quel modo. Almeno credo.   
Sì, è vero. Non è più importante, quel che è fatto è fatto. Ora resta solo ciò che posso fare. _  
  
**Capitolo 4**

Non pioveva, a mezzogiorno. Il terreno era ancora umido, pesante dell’acqua caduta durante la notte. Le nuvole si erano diradate, e un sole tiepido illuminava i visi smorti dei presenti. Tutta la città, tranne Gold.  
C’era qualcosa di rassicurante in quella vista. Erano lì per lei, nonostante lei non potesse più essere presente per loro. Provò addirittura un senso di pace, di accettazione. Era finita. Loro avrebbero sofferto la sua mancanza ancora per un po’, poi se ne sarebbero fatti una ragione. Henry sarebbe cresciuto forte e indipendente, con Regina al suo fianco. Lei, be’, lei sarebbe stata impegnata con lui. David e Mary Margaret avevano un figlio a cui pensare, come il Sindaco. Leroy avrebbe avuto solo una scusa in più per bere. Archie era dispiaciuto ma calmo, forse rassegnato, poteva sentirlo anche da quella distanza. Un po’ come tutti gli altri.   
Quindi, forse, non era così negativa la situazione. Lei poteva continuare a star loro accanto senza che se accorgessero, magari. O forse, dopo un po’ di tempo, sarebbe semplicemente svanita. Non sapeva quale delle due augurarsi. Quello che sapeva per certo era che non voleva star lì a sentire il loro dolore.   
Abbandonò il suo nascondiglio tra gli alberi e si diresse verso la cripta di Regina, attenta a camminare normalmente, senza “saltare” in quel luogo. La disturbava, forse perché ancora non ne comprendeva il meccanismo.   
Si ritrovò davanti alla porta chiusa. Provò a toccare la maniglia, a spingere, ma la sua mano passò attraverso la superficie. Rimase così, immobile a guardare il suo arto interrotto dalla porta scura. Poi prese un respiro e tentò.  
Attraversare la pesante porta fu così semplice e rapido che le diede il voltastomaco. Un brivido la scosse all’ennesima prova della sua incorporeità.   
La cripta la accolse col suo buio conforto. Ritrovò la sua nicchia al piano interrato e lì si sdraiò, grata di sentire che almeno la pietra poteva ancora sostenerla. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, altrimenti: una caduta infinita nel nulla? Mah. Meglio non pensarci. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di placare il tumulto nel suo cuore, di non pensare, di cancellare dalla sua memoria il grappolo di persone vestite di scuro attorno alla bara che non aveva voluto vedere. Tutta la quiete che aveva provato in quegli attimi era svanita. Sentì le lacrime scorrerle lungo le tempie, ma tenne ostinatamente gli occhi chiusi e si rifiutò di singhiozzare. Che senso avrebbe avuto, in fondo?   
Un chiavistello che scattava, la porta che ruotava sui cardini massicci. Emma riaprì gli occhi di scatto. Era talmente assorta dal suo sconforto che non si era accorta della tempestosa presenza in avvicinamento. Scattò a sedere e poi in piedi, ma era in un vicolo cieco. O meglio, lo sarebbe stata se non avesse saputo attraversare i muri. E magari…   
I tacchi colpivano ritmicamente la pietra grigia, sempre più vicini. Emma smise di esitare e si lanciò contro una parete, ma fu uno slancio breve, controllato. Si fermò lì, trattenuta dalla rassicurante solidità della roccia, parte di essa, almeno per il momento. Era una sensazione aliena, una compenetrazione dei suoi atomi con il minerale, un bicchiere di acqua dolce versato nel mare. Non era doloroso, né le dava un senso di allarme. E vedeva, anche attraverso quello spesso strato di roccia, come se il suo viso fosse rimasto nella stanza, anche se percepiva chiaramente che non era così.  
Regina si fermò a pochi passi da lei. Si guardò intorno, sorvolò la sua figura invisibile con quello sguardo indecifrabile, tanto che per un istante temette che l’avrebbe vista. Invece passò oltre, abbracciando con gli occhi foschi l’intera sala ingombra di oggetti arcani. Poteva sentire il suo potere vibrare, furioso e incatenato, come l’avvisaglia cupa e profonda di un terremoto devastante.   
Il Sindaco fermò lo sguardo su un punto preciso, ma non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa stesse guardando perché, tutt’a un tratto, quel potenziale esplose, non attraverso la magia, ma con urla rabbiose e oggetti frantumati contro le pareti, un turbine di furia, finché non restò nulla di intatto salvo le pareti. Poi Regina crollò a terra, all’improvviso, lo sguardo nel vuoto e le lacrime che scendevano senza un suono lungo il viso.   
Emma era senza fiato. Percepiva ogni sua emozione, e l’intensità della sua sofferenza la stava schiacciando. Si spinse con tutte le forze attraverso la parete e finalmente fu fuori, all’aria aperta, sotto ad un acquazzone. Se ne accorse a malapena, dato che l’acqua non la bagnava, solo grazie all’energia del liquido che vibrava attraverso di lei. Stordita, sconvolta, corse via da quel buco nero e, senza volerlo, almeno non consciamente, si ritrovò nel soppalco di Mary Margaret. Henry era lì. Emma si immobilizzò.   
Il ragazzo era sdraiato su un fianco, sopra le coperte, ancora vestito. Le dava le spalle, e le sue si muovevano in piccoli sussulti. La sua disperazione le arrivava ad ondate, intense, devastanti. Poi un’altra emozione si unì al dolore. Fu rapida, tanto che a malapena se ne accorse in tempo, ma, un attimo prima che Henry si voltasse verso di lei con la speranza negli occhi, si spostò.   
Finì al piano inferiore. In mezzo alla sala, a pochi passi dai suoi genitori che fissavano il vuoto, seduti al tavolo. Neal sonnecchiava tranquillo, fino a quel momento. Quando iniziò a lamentarsi, loro non si mossero di un millimetro, totalmente ignari della sua presenza, nonostante avrebbero potuto accorgersene anche solo con un movimento degli occhi arrossati.   
Non lo sopportò.   
Fuggì da lì e cercò il suo porto sicuro, la sua ancora di salvezza, l’ultima spiaggia. Ma la Jolly Roger era deserta e il suo capitano era svenuto sul letto, con un’altra bottiglia vuota accanto.   
Scappò. Corse finché poté, poi attraversò per sbaglio un albero, il suo albero, quello da cui era uscita da neonata, quando si ritrovò nel cuore della foresta. Roteò su se stessa finché resistette, poi urlò al cielo e alla pioggia tutto il suo dolore. Le rispose un tuono potente, e nessun altro.


	5. Capitolo 5

_Quindi dovrei credere che sia stato destino? Che non sia dipeso dalle mie scelte, e da quelle degli altri? Anche se, in effetti, non so quale sia l’opzione peggiore. Mi terrorizzano entrambe.  
Il punto è che dovrebbero darti un libretto di istruzioni, un manuale, una cazzo di guida online. Qualcosa. Invece tu arrivi e non lo puoi sapere cosa ti succederà, se farai una cosa o un’altra. E come cazzo dovremmo comportarci? Non ha senso. Non è giusto. Quando capisci cosa avresti dovuto fare, ormai è troppo tardi. _

  
**Capitolo 5**

L’orologio ticchettava debolmente sotto la pioggia incessante. Le strade rischiavano di allagarsi dopo tre giorni di temporale. Era notte fonda, e non tirava un alito di vento. Le nuvole erano troppo compatte, troppo pesanti, non gli permettevano di passare.   
Emma fissava l’orologio, in alto, su quella torre che sovrastava grotte e cunicoli. La topografia di Storybrooke non l’aveva mai affascinata tanto. Be’, ora aveva tempo da perdere, tempo per pensare.  
Tutta quell’acqua la disturbava, interferiva, ma era lì, e c’era poco da lamentarsi. Se avesse saputo che era colpa sua, avrebbe cercato un modo di fermarla. Ma non lo sapeva, quindi si limitava a sopportare quella frequenza disturbante che la attraversava con ogni goccia.  
Le lancette si erano spostate parecchio, da quando si era piazzata lì davanti. Erano passate ore intere, anche se non le pareva fosse così.   
Una vibrazione sotto i piedi, dentro di essi. Un’oscillazione dell’energia. Emma si voltò e li vide che correvano, armati, a una trentina di metri da lei, verso le cave. Da dove proveniva quel rumore. Non trovò un modo migliore di definirlo, anche se non era affatto un suono.   
Si mosse, e fu lì prima di loro.  
La miniera era una bocca nera aperta nella terra viva, esattamente come la ricordava. L’energia arrivava dai tunnel. Non era una bella sensazione, sembravano tentacoli viscidi che le si avviluppavano attorno al corpo, pronti a strapparle la pelle. Sentì Regina, Mary Margaret e David avvicinarsi velocemente. Doveva spostarsi.  
Entrò nel tunnel. Era buio pesto, ma non aveva bisogno di luce per sapere dove dirigersi. Seguì i tortuosi percorsi sotterranei, sicura come non mai della strada da prendere. L’energia era sempre più intensa, le dava l’impressione di stare guardando il sole da vicino.   
Prese la strada giusta ad un bivio e si ritrovò davanti un ovale luminoso e impetuoso, un occhio di energia azzurrina che risplendeva di scariche di potere nel buio delle miniere. Sarebbe stato bellissimo, se solo non avesse potuto percepire la mole di energia oscura che stava fuoriuscendo da esso. Spuntò un arto, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Una testa allungata, irta di zanne e dalla pelle nerastra, traslucida, una sfilza di occhi di pece e due corna ricurve che si lanciavano alle spalle della creatura. Altre zampe, troppe, e con troppe dita artigliate. La creatura la fissò dritta negli occhi, poi lanciò un urlo perforante, che fece vibrare le pareti scavate. Emma si spostò, perché sentì gli altri arrivare prima che fossero lì. Si nascose nella roccia, e se il suo cuore avesse potuto battere lo avrebbe fatto alla massima velocità.   
Regina si mise in prima linea e colpì la creatura col suo fuoco. Quella scosse la grande testa ovoidale e le ringhiò contro, provò ad azzannarla (un suo dente era grande quanto la sua mano) ma lei lo ricacciò indietro con una spinta invisibile. Mary Margaret scagliò sette frecce di fila, in una sequenza quasi impossibile, ma la pelle del mostro era coriacea, silicea, impenetrabile. Il suo grido di rabbia li stordì rimbombando nello spazio angusto. David provò a sparargli contro, ma i proiettili scalfirono appena il suo corpo, col solo risultato di renderla ancora più aggressiva.   
Regina lo scansò dietro di sé.  
«Scappate, ci penso io a questo affare!» esclamò. Emma sentì la paura contrarle lo stomaco. Quel mostro era forte, e sembrava impossibile ferirlo. Per di più sentiva montare dentro quella creatura un qualcosa, un’energia che si accumulava da qualche parte nel suo cranio, illuminandogli i molteplici occhi di una luce ancora più sinistra, e quell’energia era di gran lunga superiore al potere dell’ex-sovrana. Regina non aveva speranze di sconfiggerla. Qualunque cosa fosse, quella creatura avrebbe fatto una strage, se fosse uscita dai tunnel. Erano solo fortunati che fosse rimasta stordita dal passaggio attraverso il portale, o li avrebbe già uccisi.   
Doveva aiutarli.  
Non capì perché lo fece, né da dove le venne quell’idea. Fissò il mostro, i suoi occhi, che si volsero nuovamente verso la parete apparentemente innocua dentro la quale si nascondeva. Quando riuscì a focalizzarli tutti, accadde.   
Era dentro di lei. Sentiva sempre più chiaramente le emozioni della creatura, anche se erano differenti da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato. Tuttavia riconobbe la furia. Il desiderio di distruggere. Non poteva permettere che accadesse.  
Lottò contro di lei, imponendole la propria volontà. La creatura urlò, si dimenò cercando di liberarsi dalla morsa che Emma aveva stretto sulla sua mente, sull’inafferrabile gamma di emozioni che quel mostro provava. Gridò per lo sforzo, e sentì il fiato uscire attraverso la miriade di zanne affilate come fosse la sua bocca. Era lei. Sentiva la roccia attorno al corpo, quello spazio troppo stretto per lei. L’odore degli umani, del portale, percepì altri sensi che non comprese.  
Si calmò. Guardò in basso, con quella vista incredibilmente chiara, e colorata ma in maniera differente, così diversa dalla propria. Incontrò lo sguardo di Regina e vide molto di più dentro di lei. Vide tutto ciò che era, ogni frammento della sua anima. Regina spalancò gli occhi e la bocca. La vide mimare il suo nome con le labbra, ma non emise un suono. Emma raggelò, atterrita dal fatto che Regina potesse averla riconosciuta persino così. Poi sentì la coscienza di quell’essere tentare di sopraffarla, e la rispinse giù, dove poteva controllarla. La fece girare, la riportò tra le falde scintillanti del portale naturale (ora lo sapeva, ma non era una sua conoscenza). Superò di qualche passò quel varco e poi si voltò verso l’apertura ovale. Si stava restringendo (era una cosa normale, i portali naturali erano effimeri, la creatura lo sapeva). Chiuse gli occhi, i suoi, non quelli del mostro, lei non aveva palpebre, e si concentrò sulla stanza nella cripta. Fu lì in un attimo, appena in tempo prima che il portale si chiudesse, lasciando la creatura confusa e Storybrooke al sicuro.


	6. Capitolo 6

_Non ci ho mai fatto caso. Dico, come cazzo ho fatto a non rendermene conto prima? Ogni fottuta volta che mi arrabbiavo così tanto da star male, ogni volta che provavo un’emozione davvero, davvero forte, ogni cazzo di volta succedeva. Ora accade più spesso, certo, quindi è più facile farci caso. Però era ovvio. Anche mentre partorivo, le luci erano intermittenti. Si spegnevano e riaccendevano come se un nugolo di farfalle ci stesse passando davanti. Se non fossi così incazzata mi verrebbe da ridere. È sempre stato lì, davanti ai miei occhi, e non l’ho mai visto. Vorrei darti torto, lo vorrei davvero. Stavo per farlo, sai? Fino a un minuto fa, tipo. Però… Che senso avrebbe? Te l’ho detto, sono stanca di mentire a me stessa. Voglio cominciare ad accettare le cose come stanno, anche se è tardi. Soprattutto ora che è troppo tardi._

  
**Capitolo 6**

Regina era ferma nel buio dell’ingresso vuoto di casa sua. Si guardava intorno ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non c’era traccia della presenza di qualcun altro. Eppure lo sentiva, quel palpito dovuto alla magia. Alla sua magia.  
Era la terza volta che lo percepiva da quando… da quella notte. Nella cripta era troppo sconvolta dal funerale per dargli peso. Si era mescolato alla nostalgia, al dolore e alla rabbia, e non lo aveva riconosciuto. Ma ora ne era certa. Ora, dopo quello che era successo alle miniere, ne era assolutamente certa. Lei era ancora lì. Le aveva salvato la vita, ancora una volta, senza esitare. Come sempre. Ma credeva davvero che l’avrebbe perdonata per essere svanita così nel nulla? Era lì, dannazione, che aspettava a mostrarsi e parlare con lei?!   
«Emma!» urlò alla casa apparentemente vuota, gli occhi che dardeggiavano alla ricerca di un movimento, un luccichio, qualunque cosa le svelasse la sua posizione. Nulla le rivelò quel dettaglio, tuttavia le lampadine lampeggiarono debolmente in tutta l’abitazione. Un sorriso feroce le affiorò alle labbra.  
«So che sei qui, Swan. Fatti vedere.»   
Niente, neanche uno sbalzo di corrente. Regina serrò la mascella. Attese ancora, ma lei non si mostrò.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo, Emma?» mormorò, aggrappandosi disperatamente alla rabbia che svaniva, lieve, come la sabbia scivola tra le dita, portata via dal vento. «Siamo solo io e te. Sai che non hai motivo di nasconderti, non con me.»  
Una lampadina si illuminò più delle altre, fino a fulminarsi. Regina rimase a fissare quel punto per svariati minuti, anche dopo che le ombre tornarono a dominare interamente la casa, ma non ricevette mai una risposta.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con la sensazione di aver sognato qualcosa di terribile, ma senza ricordare alcunché di quell’incubo.   
Riprese fiato con gli occhi chiusi nella luce del giorno. Si voltò aprendo il meno possibile le palpebre e la sveglia inutilizzata la informò che erano le nove e ventotto. Tardissimo, rispetto ai suoi standard. Non che importasse, visto che non andava al municipio da giorni.   
Sbadigliò e si alzò a sedere passandosi una mano tra i capelli ingarbugliati dalla notte agitata. Fece per alzarsi, ma si irrigidì, gli occhi spalancati, la mente improvvisamente lucida. Lì, a pochi passi da lei, sulla sua chaise-longue, la Salvatrice le stava rivolgendo uno sguardo di scuse.  
Rimasero entrambe in un assoluto silenzio per almeno cinque minuti, immobili. Regina riusciva a malapena a respirare. Era lì, non se lo stava immaginando. Quella sensazione, le luci impazzite, lo sguardo del mostro, non si era inventata niente. Il dolore non l’aveva fatta impazzire stavolta, almeno di questo poteva rallegrarsi; certo, sarebbe stato più semplice se avesse smesso di soffrire così tanto per lei.   
«Sei qui» riuscì a sussurrare, alla fine. Emma strinse le labbra in una linea sottile sul volto incredibilmente pallido e annuì. Regina sbatté le palpebre, il che, per qualche ragione, la liberò dall’immobilità. La vide, la vide davvero. Riusciva ad intravedere la finestra alle sue spalle, attraverso il suo corpo. Portava gli stessi abiti di quella notte, erano ancora sporchi di sangue, e sembrava fresco. Sentì la nausea assalirla a quella vista. Emma dovette accorgersene, perché abbassò gli occhi tristi sul suo ventre. Portò le dita alla ferita, nascosta dal tessuto nero della canottiera, e osservò i polpastrelli incorporei sporcarsi di sangue incredibilmente reale. Chiuse la mano a pugno e tornò a guardarla con gli occhi lucidi e l’aria afflitta.   
«Non so come farla smettere» sussurrò. Regina sentì il fiato mancarle. Serrò le dita intorno alle lenzuola, stritolandole.  
«Ti fa male?» chiese in un soffio. Emma scosse lentamente la testa. Provò anche a sorriderle.   
«Non credo sia reale.»  
Il Sindaco deglutì nel vano tentativo di scacciare la morsa che le serrava la gola.   
«Io credevo…» speravo, avrebbe detto, ma avrebbe mentito. «…che stessi bene, ora» riuscì a dire, ma solo perché quel groppo le impedì di singhiozzare. Sentiva gli occhi pesare di lacrime, ma che amica sarebbe stata se avesse pianto? Lei era già affranta, non le serviva anche il suo dolore.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo. La vide asciugarsi gli occhi sebbene le lacrime non avessero ancora bagnato il suo viso. Scrollò le spalle.   
«Non so perché sono ancora qui. Ho pensato che potessi dirmelo tu» si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, le lanciò appena un’occhiata. «Magari ha a che fare con la magia. Non lo so, ma di solito tu queste cose le sai.» Di nuovo quel sorriso finto, triste, amareggiato. Regina represse il dolore che le provocò.  
«Forse. Io non lo so, Emma. La tua magia la sento ancora, ma…» sospirò. Non voleva smettere di guardarla, non ora, che poteva essere l’ultima volta. Il pensiero la distruggeva. «Non lo so, non dovrebbe essere abbastanza per tenerti qui. Ma, se vuoi, posso provare a cercare una risposta. Un modo per… per farti stare bene.» Pronunciò a fatica quelle parole, dovette farsi violenza per riuscirci, ma lo fece a voce bassa, con gli occhi a terra, rinunciando persino al privilegio di poterla guardare ancora un po’. Voleva con tutta se stessa che restasse. Anzi, era l’unica cosa che voleva, in quel momento.   
Il silenzio che seguì la mandò nel panico, ma quando rialzò lo sguardo lei era ancora lì, mezza affondata nella chaise-longue. Si guardarono ancora per un minuto.   
«Eri tu, vero?» le chiese infine. La confusione sul viso di Emma sparì in pochi attimi, e annuì. «Come hai fatto?»  
Lei scosse la testa.  
«Sinceramente non lo so. Ho fatto tipo l’Esorcista, ma al contrario. Vi avrebbe uccisi, altrimenti» borbottò con l’ennesima scrollata di spalle. Regina si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante, sentì il pianto bussare di nuovo alla sua porta.  
«Emma…»  
La Salvatrice la guardò negli occhi.  
«Non so se è questo il motivo, e so che non è la stessa cosa, ma sono qui. Sarò sempre qui per proteggervi» mormorò, e lasciò andare le lacrime che stava trattenendo, come lei, e che scesero come perle lungo il suo viso, luminose come se la luce del sole le stesse illuminando. Regina riuscì a stento a trattenere un singhiozzo.  
«Emma, te lo giuro, troverò un modo di riportarti indietro!»  
«Non c’è un modo, ‘Gina» tra le lacrime, quel sorriso parve ancora più disperato, e ancora incredibilmente bello da far male. «E non dirlo agli altri, che mi hai vista. Loro non sono forti come te, non ce la farebbero a…»  
«Io non sono forte, sono a pezzi!» le urlò contro, improvvisamente furiosa, in piedi, senza essersene accorta. Si fissarono per un momento, entrambe stupite, poi anche Emma si alzò in piedi. Scalza, Regina si rese inopportunamente conto dei centimetri che distanziavano i loro sguardi.   
«Tu sei forte, Regina» Emma provò ad obiettare, ma per qualche motivo quelle parole fecero scattare qualcosa in lei, e qualsiasi argine stesse trattenendo le lacrime fu spazzato via dalla potenza di un pianto disperato e devastante. Emma spalancò gli occhi a quella reazione e si avvicinò. I suoi passi non facevano rumore sul pavimento, e quando provò a toccarle la spalla per confortarla, né l’una né l’altra poterono sentire quel contatto. La pelle di Regina fu attraversata dalle sue dita, eppure non sentì assolutamente nulla. Alzò lo sguardo esterrefatto sul viso della Salvatrice e vide lo sgomento, la frustrazione e la sofferenza in quegli occhi verdi e lucidi di lacrime. Scosse la testa, una protesta troppo debole: Emma arretrò rapidamente.  
«Emma, no!» urlò, ma lei sparì nel nulla come se non fosse mai stata lì.


	7. Capitolo 7

_Lei… lei non è come gli altri. Cattiva, buona, sono tutte cazzate. Lei è molto di più. L’ho saputo appena l’ho vista.  
Okay, okay, magari ho notato altro, appena l’ho vista, ma puoi biasimarmi? Non la conoscevo mica, ci vuole tempo per capire certe cose. È cambiata così tanto, rispetto a quei giorni. Era una vera stronza, ma di quelle che mentre le odi non riesci a pensare ad altro che ad andarci a letto insieme. Certo che è imbarazzante ammetterlo, ma te l’ho detto, non voglio più mentire a me stessa. L’ho fatto per troppo tempo, ed è per questo che ho perso tutto. Lei non l’ho persa solo perché non l’ho mai avuta. In ogni caso, non puoi possederla, una persona in generale, ma una come lei soprattutto. Ma è quello il bello, no?  
Aspettavo che facesse lei la prima mossa. Che idiota! Come si può pretendere una cosa del genere? Dico, come se non avessi imparato da quando avevo tre anni che se vuoi qualcosa, devi prendertela, e non aspettare invano che qualcuno ti faccia il favore e te la regali. Avrei semplicemente dovuto chiederle di uscire con me. Era semplice. Lo sarebbe stato.   
Mi ha sempre capita, forse è l’unica che mi conosceva davvero. Io non l’ho mai decifrata completamente, ma ci ero vicina. Non riuscivo a prevedere quello che avrebbe fatto come lei faceva con me, ma la capisco. Ho sempre saputo chi è veramente. Ho sempre saputo di potermi fidare di lei. _

  
**Capitolo 7**

Andare da lei divenne un’abitudine. O un’ancora di salvezza, l’unica parvenza di normalità, un’illusione che la teneva a galla, le impediva di percepire quell’assenza di vita che la devastava. Nonostante il funerale, nonostante non riuscisse a toccare nulla, nonostante il sangue incorporeo che continuava a sgorgare da lei senza sporcare nulla, non riusciva ad accettare di non essere più viva. Lei si sentiva viva! Vedeva, parlava, piangeva, urlava, e la sua magia si spandeva nell’aria come pura energia! E soffriva. Soffriva ancora. Che senso aveva?  
Regina non aveva una risposta, e per quanto cercasse, non la trovava. Emma sentiva quanto tutto ciò le stesse facendo male, ma non riusciva a smettere di apparire ogni volta che la sapeva da sola. Henry era tornato a vivere con lei, e andava a scuola, quasi ogni volta che sosteneva di farlo. Era depresso, sempre nervoso, ad un soffio dal crollo. Era sicura che, se si fosse fatta vedere da lui, sarebbe impazzito. No, doveva lasciarlo andare, lasciargli vivere la sua vita, per il suo bene. E così tutti gli altri. Certo, avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con Regina. Per il suo bene. Ma quando era sola…  
Quando era sola era spaventoso. Continuava a ripensare alla spada che le affondava nel ventre, al vuoto che ne era seguito. Il sangue che usciva, che nessuno riusciva a fermare. La stanchezza assoluta che l’aveva colta. Che le aveva impedito di reagire.   
Rabbia. Dio, se era arrabbiata! Aveva provato a prendere a pugni il muro, e non aveva fatto altro che affondare il braccio in quella strana consistenza che aveva la roccia, senza provare niente se non frustrazione. Aveva provato anche a colpire se stessa, ma non aveva funzionato.   
Impazziva, quando era da sola. Per questo continuava a tornare da lei, nonostante sentisse il dolore che ogni sua visita le provocava.   
«Sono egoista» le disse un giorno, seduta sulla sua chaise-longue, come la prima volta. Regina sedeva sul bordo del letto, le mani giunte posate sulle cosce, la schiena dritta e gli occhi lucidi.   
«Da quando?» le rispose, accennando un piccolo sorriso triste. Emma non riuscì a ricambiare. Da quando sono morta, avrebbe voluto risponderle, ma forse era una bugia. In ogni caso, quelle parole l’avrebbero ferita. E avrebbero ferito anche lei.  
«Io… sento quello che provi, Regina. Quello che provate tutti» le confessò con un filo di voce. Vide i suoi occhi allargarsi, la pelle perdere in parte il suo colorito e poi arrossarsi sugli zigomi. Sentì, dentro di sé, l’imbarazzo e la paura che Regina provò. Ma perché? Ah, certo. Non doveva essere piacevole essere così trasparenti per qualcuno abituato a mascherare le proprie emozioni dietro ad una buona dose di sarcasmo aggressivo. «Quindi so quanto ti sto facendo male, ogni volta» continuò. Si schiarì la voce, ma non cambiò molto. Le pareva di avere una lametta incastrata nella faringe. «Mi dispiace» disse abbassando lo sguardo, «È che sei l’unica che… Da sola non ce la faccio» riuscì ad ammettere. Tremò sotto l’intensità delle sue stesse emozioni. Del dolore che continuava a provare. Un cigolio leggero, un mutamento lieve nell’energia e nella luce della stanza. L’attimo dopo, Regina era seduta accanto a lei. Le loro spalle si sfioravano, senza toccarsi. Be’, non avrebbero potuto, in ogni caso. Avevano smesso di provarci. Era troppo doloroso, per entrambe. Ecco, quello continuava a lasciarla senza fiato: la sofferenza che Regina continuava a provare per lei. Davvero non credeva che ci tenesse così tanto a lei, e saperlo ora era una tortura: la faceva sentire una merda, uno schifo per come l’aveva trattata in passato, quando non facevano altro che litigare, e ancora peggio per quello che le stava facendo ora. Ma non riusciva, proprio non era in grado di lasciarla andare.   
«Non sei sola, Emma» le disse, con quel tono di voce basso, privo di ogni armatura, un po’ stanco, incredibilmente triste. Si guardarono, ed Emma vide i cerchi scuri intorno agli occhi, che il trucco non riusciva più a nascondere.   
Regina mosse di nuovo le labbra in un piccolo scatto verso l’alto. Emma sentì la nausea assalirla. Ma che stava facendo? Non poteva farla soffrire così. Si alzò, allontanandosi da lei.  
«Se solo sapessi come andarmene da qui…» sibilò. Una nuvola oscurò il sole, all’esterno. Regina non si mosse dalla chaise-longue.  
«Emma, sto bene.»  
Si voltò di scatto a guardarla.   
«No, Regina, non stai bene! Guardati!»  
La donna inarcò un sopracciglio, strappandola alla disperazione per un breve, meraviglioso attimo in cui riuscì finalmente a tentare un sorriso.  
«Intendo dire che sei stanca. Ti sto… consumando.»  
Il Sindaco scosse la testa. Si alzò dalla chaise-longue e la raggiunse in pochi passi. Fece per toccarla un braccio, ma poi riabbassò la mano con un sospiro. In controluce, i suoi occhi erano due universi neri e scintillanti da cui era impossibile sfuggire. E, all’improvviso, erano così terribilmente vulnerabili che, se avesse potuto ancora respirare, non ci sarebbe riuscita.  
«Ho bisogno di te, Emma. Non sei tu a consumarmi, è il fatto che non riesco a salvarti.»  
Ogni parola fu come un pugno dritto al petto, colpi poderosi pronunciati in note lievi che si impressero nella sua anima. Ossia, in tutto ciò che era rimasto di lei.   
Tremò, sotto al peso di quei suoni e di quello sguardo, di fronte alla brutale sincerità dell’ex-sovrana.   
«Non puoi salvarmi» le disse in un mormorio mentre le sue stesse parole le portavano lacrime inconsistenti agli occhi. È troppo tardi, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Ma perché? Non voleva ferirla. Aveva già sbagliato a pronunciare le altre tre parole, ma le erano sfuggite dalle labbra come vespe tra le mani chiuse, dopo averla punta e aver iniettato il loro veleno dentro di lei, a fondo, più e più volte. E fu allora che lo capì. Nessuno poteva salvarla, nessuno aveva mai potuto. Lei era morta nel momento stesso in cui era nata. Era il suo destino, essere sola, e persa. Non avrebbe trascinato Regina a fondo con sé.  
Fece un passo indietro, Regina le rivolse uno sguardo confuso. Forse le aveva detto qualcosa, poco prima, ma lei non l’aveva ascoltata.  
«Emma…»  
La nota di disperazione che impresse al suo nome la fece vacillare. Ho bisogno di te, le aveva detto, ed era sincera. Emma si ritrovò a metà di una scelta, erosa dal dubbio. Poi pensò alla sua famiglia. A quanta strada avevano da fare ancora, a quello che suo figlio sarebbe diventato. Senza di lei, ma con Regina al suo fianco. Eccola, la risposta: Regina doveva occuparsi di Henry, e lei la stava ostacolando, impegnandola in ricerche senza senso. Non avrebbe mai dovuto farsi vedere da lei. Non avrebbe mai dovuto chiedere il suo aiuto.   
Un altro passo all’indietro. Regina ne mosse uno avanti quasi all’istante, allungò una mano.  
«Emma, no!» la implorò, intuendo qualcosa, forse. Lei le rivolse un sorriso mentre le lacrime scorrevano incorporee lungo il suo viso.   
«Sono morta, Regina» disse in un soffio. Qualcosa dentro di lei si contrasse e si frantumò scricchiolando. L’ultima speranza, forse, qualcosa a cui si era aggrappata per non cedere.   
Vide Regina incurvarsi, posarsi la mano sul petto, il dolore contorcerle il viso. Ma fece comunque un passo avanti, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Emma fu più svelta.   
«Sono morta» ripeté, e un’altra sferzata di dolore si abbatté su entrambe, mescolando i sentimenti l’una dell’altra. «Non dovrei essere qui, c’è qualcosa che non va. Lo sento.» Provò ad asciugarsi le lacrime, ma quelle continuavano a scorrere come il sangue sul suo ventre. «Dovrei dirti di dimenticarmi. Dovrei dirti addio» proseguì, la voce che tremava. Vide Regina trattenere un singhiozzo, la mano stretta attorno alla bocca. Scosse la testa, lasciò ricadere la mano, umida di lacrime. Quando parlò, la sua voce era strana, deformata dal pianto. Non l’aveva mai sentita parlare così.  
«Non voglio che tu lo faccia.»  
Una pugnalata sarebbe stata meno dolorosa. Emma barcollò, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. E ora, come poteva ferirla un’altra volta? Voleva restare, lo voleva con tutta sé stessa. Non voleva dirle addio. Si ritrovò a singhiozzare, crollò a terra piangendo. Avrebbe voluto una vita intera con lei! Quella consapevolezza, che teneva sotterrata sotto ad una pila di bugie e convinzioni forzate, la spezzò. Aveva perso quell’occasione. Non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di confessarle quello che provava realmente, di avvicinarsi abbastanza da sentire il sapore delle sue labbra. Il dolore si irradiò dentro e fuori di lei in ondate devastanti. All’esterno, qualcosa di simile ad un monsone si abbatté sulla città. Le lampadine nella casa esplosero come palloncini troppo gonfi mentre la pioggia si abbatteva come pugni furiosi contro le finestre.  
Era troppo tardi. Non poteva andarsene, e non poteva restare. Non le avrebbe mai detto la verità, per non ferirla. E avrebbe atteso forse per sempre di sparire nel nulla, con la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai baciato la donna di cui era stata innamorata per anni, che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio nemmeno di invitare a cena fuori. La relazione che aveva cercato di evitare con tutte le sue forze ora era l’unica cosa che desiderasse davvero.   
Pianse, ma il dolore non si calmò. Allora smise. Che senso aveva, in fondo? Non c’era niente che potesse fare. Alzò lo sguardo su Regina, che si era accovacciata accanto a lei, il viso sporco di lacrime, lo sguardo di angoscia. Provò l’istinto di toccarla, ma sapeva di non poterlo più fare. Che idiota, che era stata. E lei era così bella, persino in quel momento.   
No. Non poteva permettersi di farle ancora del male. Regina non poteva fare niente per lei, che era solo un grumo di rimpianti ormai. Ma lei poteva fare qualcosa: poteva proteggerla. Poteva farsi da parte e permetterle di andare avanti.   
Allungò una mano a fingere di sfiorarle il viso, e vide lo stupore illuminarle gli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace» riuscì a dirle. Abbozzò un sorriso. «Ci rivedremo, prima o poi. Purtroppo.»  
Regina iniziava a capire. Sentiva la sua stessa paura nel suo petto, l’obiezione che stava per nascere su quelle labbra perfette. Labbra che non avrebbe mai baciato. Ma che sarebbero tornate a sorridere davvero, una volta che lei le avesse lasciate libere di farlo. «Io me la caverò, non preoccuparti.» La guardò, un’ultima volta.   
«Emma, no, non farlo…»  
«Addio.»  
«No!»  
Un istante era lì, l’attimo dopo era nella cripta. Chiuse gli occhi, poi riprese a piangere, lasciando che il dolore la sommergesse fino ad inghiottirla.


	8. Capitolo 8

_Non so se sia possibile, quello che mi chiedi. Di sicuro voglio provarci. Non voglio più rinunciare a loro.  
Spesso ho creduto nell’impossibile negli ultimi, quanto, sei, sette anni? Quindi, sì, posso fare uno sforzo e crederci ancora una volta. In fondo, non ho niente di meglio da fare, no?  
Spero davvero che tu abbia ragione. Lo spero con tutto il cuore. _

  
**Capitolo 8**

Buio.   
Non c’era nient’altro.   
Era così che finiva, dunque? Nel buio? Be’, non era un granché, considerato quanto ancora faceva male. Un dolore che non riusciva a sopportare.  
Sperava che sarebbe finito, che avrebbe smesso di provarne così tanto, e invece era ancora lì, a torturarla. Per sempre.   
Ma che aveva fatto di così tremendo per meritarsi tutto questo?  
Se quello era l’inferno, funzionava alla grande.   
Batté le palpebre. No, non era del tutto buio. Un po’ di luce c’era, filtrava appena da qualche parte, da sopra. Si alzò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere stata sdraiata. Sulla pietra. Conosceva quella pietra.   
Sospirò, un mero retaggio di una vita che non possedeva più. Era ancora nella cripta. Non era cambiato niente, a parte che il suo cuore morto si era spezzato.   
In piedi, ancora una volta. Non vedeva quasi nulla, ma sentiva le pareti attorno a sé come una rassicurazione lieve, muta. Si avvicinò ad uno dei muri e lo attraversò con un piccolo sforzo.   
La foresta la accolse nella notte inoltrata. L’umidità bagnava i fili d’erba, rendendoli lucidi nel buio, e scurendo le cortecce degli alberi neri. Si incamminò tra di essi. Che altro poteva fare?   
Vagò nel bosco finché non seppe più dove si trovava. L’idea di perdersi non la spaventava più, forse perché non era una reale possibilità, data la sua capacità di materializzarsi ovunque in un istante.   
Si chiese dove fosse Regina, cosa stesse facendo, ma si rispose in fretta che dormiva nel suo letto come ogni notte per scacciare la stilettata di dolore. Non poteva pensare a lei, non ora. Magari, tra un po’ di tempo, ci sarebbe riuscita senza crollare in pezzi.   
Sentì un’oscillazione alle sue spalle, un movimento, ma quando si voltò non vide nulla tranne file e file di tronchi scuri, felci e muschio lucido. Rimase in ascolto. Percepiva qualcosa, un’inquietudine lieve, appena accennata, che riusciva a cogliere a stento.   
Un altro movimento, alla sua destra. Ma non c’era niente.   
Merda.   
Ruotò su se stessa, senza notare un singolo dettaglio che potesse giustificare il senso di allarme che sentiva dentro di sé. Poi successe di nuovo, dietro di lei, e stavolta quando si voltò vide qualcosa di simile ad un’ombra svanire nel nulla.   
«Cazzo.»  
Si concentrò, pregando che funzionasse. Si guardò il palmo, ma era inerte, la fiamma che si stava sforzando di far apparire rimaneva un pensiero. Sentì la paura assalirla.   
Vide un’altra ombra muoversi alla sua sinistra con la coda dell’occhio. E poi un’altra, sopra di lei.   
Non attese che ne arrivassero ancora e scattò di corsa tra gli alberi. Pensò alla cripta, di trovarsi lì. Sentì il panico prendere il sopravvento quando si accorse di non riuscire più a spostarsi.   
Le ombre le inseguivano, sfrecciando tra gli alberi. Erano dense, lucide, oscurità scintillante. E emanavano qualcosa, una sensazione, qualcosa di indefinibile, ma che la terrorizzava.   
Corse tra gli alberi, passandoci attraverso, sperando di dirigersi verso la cripta. Provò di nuovo a materializzarsi lì, senza successo. Le tenebre erano sempre più vicine.   
Una figura ammantata le si parò davanti, e fu costretta a fermarsi. Si guardò alle spalle: l’ammasso nero e gorgogliante era fermo dietro di lei, sospeso a mezz’aria, e allungava le sue appendici tutt’intorno, bloccandole ogni via di fuga.   
Si voltò verso chiunque fosse l’uomo di fronte a lei.   
Quindi era così che finiva. Sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi. Forse era un bene. Forse avrebbe smesso di soffrire, finalmente.   
«Emma.»  
Quella voce… era sicura di conoscerla. Fece un passo avanti, tanto ormai che aveva da perdere? Cercò di guardare sotto all’ampio cappuccio, e l’uomo la agevolò, togliendoselo. Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Merlino» sussurrò, incredula.   
Il mago la fissava con un’espressione strana. Sembrava felice di vederla e dispiaciuto allo stesso tempo. Terribilmente dispiaciuto. Stava per fargli un milione di domande quando lui parlò.  
«Ricordi cosa ti ho detto?» le chiese. Le venne da ridere. Come se le avesse detto una sola cosa, da quando lo aveva incontrato in quel cinema, la prima volta.  
«Dammi un aiutino.»  
Lui sorrise, ma sembrava ancora così dannatamente dispiaciuto…  
«Ti ho detto che qualcuno, prima o poi, sarebbe stato forte abbastanza da usare l’oscurità per il bene. Quella persona sei tu. Per questo sei la Salvatrice.»  
Emma sentì quelle parole rimbombare in ogni fibra del suo essere, come se la sua anima non aspettasse altro che qualcuno le pronunciasse. Come se lo avesse sempre saputo. Eppure, nulla di quello che il mago ha detto ha senso.  
«Ma che stai dicendo? Non posso fare più niente…» riuscì a stento a finire la frase. Si morse la lingua per non singhiozzare.  
Lo sguardo di Merlino si fece implacabile, quasi spaventoso, ma quella nota di dispiacere non se ne andò, anzi, si intensificò.  
«È il tuo destino, Salvatrice.»  
Lo stregone alzò le mani. Emma fece appena in tempo a voltarsi che l’oscurità la avvolse, trapassandola con le sue spire. Urlò di dolore, di paura, di disperazione. Poi svanì nel nulla.


	9. Capitolo 9

Aprì gli occhi. Era buio, ma una fonte di luce illuminava… niente. Non c’era assolutamente sotto, sopra e intorno a lei. Solo un vellutato nero, pura assenza di luce. Le pareva di poggiare su qualcosa, anche se non era così. Si sentiva stordita, confusa. Quella luce la accecava. Veniva da qualcosa che era messo di traverso, di fronte a lei. Non capiva bene cosa fosse, così avanzò carponi in quel nulla solido, nel tentativo di raggiungerlo, troppo debole per alzarsi in piedi. Mano a mano che si avvicinava vedeva volute, ghirigori e motivi di un nero lucido, metallico. Era un oggetto sottile ma immenso, altissimo. Ne vedeva la sezione, da quel lato, la luce che emanava verso sinistra, il buio assoluto alle sue spalle, lo stesso che la circondava.   
Passi.   
Emma si voltò, e vide Merlino avanzare verso di lei in quel nulla. Sentì la paura e la rabbia premere per trovare sfogo.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto?» gli chiese invece, la voce spezzata. «Dove siamo?»  
Lui si fermò a qualche metro di distanza. La fissò con un’espressione triste sul viso armonioso.  
«Mi dispiace, Emma. Ho solo fatto ciò che dovevo. Sei l’unica che può regnare su questo mondo senza esserne consumata.»  
Regnare? Ma di che stava parlando?  
«Io non capisco…»  
Il mago portò lo sguardo verso la luce. Sembrava guardasse qualcosa. Emma provò ad alzarsi, ma le tremavano le braccia. Si rese conto di avere di nuovo un peso. Si toccò la pelle. Era solida. Spalancò gli occhi, alzò lo sguardo sconvolto sullo stregone, che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.   
«Io non posso restare qui, Emma. Andrà tutto bene. Tu sei forte, sei nata per questo.»  
Le voltò le spalle. Emma provò a scattare in piedi, ma ricadde a terra gemendo.   
«Aspetta!» urlò, ma l’uomo era già sparito nel buio.   
Fissò il nulla a lungo, tremando. Lacrime fredde le scorrevano sul viso.   
Per molto tempo, non si mosse. Poi si asciugò le lacrime, tornò a guardare verso la luce in quel nulla infinito. Gattonò fino ad essa.   
L’oggetto era un gigantesco specchio. La cornice era fatta di quella stessa oscurità che le era entrata dentro, ma solida, come se fosse congelata in un rettangolo alto cinque metri e largo tre. I tentacoli sembravano rovi che si avviluppassero attorno alla superficie che rifletteva solo in parte l’oscurità. La maggior parte dello spazio, infatti, mostrava ben altro.   
C’era Regina, rannicchiata nel suo letto, scossa dai singhiozzi, nella sua camera. Era come se fosse lì, ad un passo da lei. Emma poggiò la mano sul vetro. Era freddo. Solido. Spinse, ci batté il palmo, poi il pugno. Entrambi i pugni, con tutta la forza, ma quello non si incrinò neanche. Cercò il suo potere, cercò di materializzarsi lì con lei. Nulla.   
Era bloccata lì.  
Costretta a guardarla andare avanti, senza di lei. A vederla soffrire a causa sua, senza poterla aiutare.   
Colpì di nuovo il vetro duro come diamante e urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.


	10. Capitolo 10

_7 mesi dopo_

«Sei pronto?»  
Henry si fece attendere ancora un paio di minuti, poi spuntò dalla sua camera con la faccia dipinta da scheletro. Regina gli sorrise sistemandogli la cravatta.  
«Non ho voglia di andare alla festa.»  
Gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia.  
«Ti divertirai. Ti fa bene passare un po’ di tempo con ragazzi della tua età invece che stare sempre con noi anziani.»  
Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e lo spinse verso le scale, seguendolo fino alla porta. Lì il ragazzo si fermò e si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, le spalle curve.  
«Mamma, davvero, non mi va per niente.»  
Lei gli prese il mento tra le dita.  
«È solo una festa, Henry.» La sua espressione cambiò mentre metteva via la maschera allegra e donava a suo figlio tutta la sincerità che poteva dargli. «Ti aiuterà a non pensare. Lei vorrebbe che ti divertissi.»  
Henry abbassò lo sguardo, e seppe che stava trattenendo le lacrime, proprio come lei. Si schiarirono entrambi la voce. Il ragazzo raddrizzò le spalle e mise su un sorriso. Regina ricambiò.  
«Bravo il mio piccolo principe» mormorò. Gli diede un altro bacio, stavolta sulla fronte, e lo spinse fuori di casa. «Muoviti o farai tardi. Incolperanno me, diranno che hai preso da me e non ho voglia di sentirli lamentarsi come al solito.»  
Lui ridacchiò brevemente. Non aveva più riso davvero da quando… Be’, neanche lei, d’altronde.  
«Sicura che non vuoi venire anche tu?»  
Regina inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Alla festa della scuola, piena di adolescenti e bambini? E da cosa dovrei vestirmi, da Regina Cattiva e far prendere un infarto a tua nonna?»  
Si sorrisero.  
«Ti porterò qualche dolcetto. Buon Halloween, mamma.»  
«Buon Halloween, tesoro. E ora vai!»  
Lui le lanciò un ultimo sguardo e poi prese la via che portava al Granny’s.  
Regina lo guardò camminare finché poté, poi rientrò in casa, ma solo per il tempo necessario a prendere il soprabito. Un gesto, e scomparve da casa per riapparire nella cripta in mezzo al suo vorticante fumo violaceo.  
Senza esitare prese ciò che le serviva, poi uscì con il libro, le candele, le pietre e le rune in mano e si posizionò tra gli alberi, su una piccola radura pianeggiante.  
Accese la candela nera, e con la cera sciolta tracciò un simbolo circolare a terra, con linee intricate nel mezzo. Spense la candela e ne accese una bianca, ponendola al centro. Poi prese le pietre, un quarzo ialino grosso quanto il suo pugno, un rubino ben più piccolo, un frammento di ametista e uno di acquamarina, e li mise a croce a sfiorare la circonferenza di cera nera tracciata sul terreno. Scelse due rune e le posizionò tra le pietre. Un gesto, e nella sua mano apparve la coperta che aveva tenuto al caldo Emma quand’era una neonata. La posò con cura tra gli altri oggetti. Poi aprì il libro alla pagina già segnata e recitò l’incantesimo che preparava da sette mesi in attesa della notte di Samhain.  
Per qualche istante non accadde nulla. 

Emma era in piedi davanti allo specchio. Un vestito di tenebra la copriva, incoronandola con forme spinose, allungate verso l’alto in cunei neri. Osservava il suo Vero Amore completare il potente incantesimo che l’avrebbe liberata col sorriso sulle labbra pallide, pronta a difenderla dal prezzo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farle pagare. D’altronde, era in suo potere. Come molte altre cose.  
Non appena Regina pronunciò l’ultima parola in quella lingua antica e scivolosa, la superficie dello specchio si incrinò. Un’unica linea spigolosa lo percorse, esattamente di fronte a lei.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò. Posò la mano destra sul vetro. Una lieve spinta e andò in frantumi.  
Allungò i tentacoli dell’Oscurità ad afferrare i frammenti prima che potessero anche solo avvicinarsi a Regina. Li scaraventò all’indietro, scagliandoli lontano da lei, e avanzò nel mondo in cui era stata chiamata, finalmente. 

Regina spalancò gli occhi. Si era aperta una crepa nera proprio lì, sopra al pentacolo.  
Indietreggiò, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. La crepa di espanse, l’aria stessa si frammentò. Chiuse gli occhi e si coprì il volto, aspettandosi di essere investita da quell’esplosione, invece non accadde nulla. Riaprì gli occhi, e per poco non svenne.  
Emma era lì di fronte a lei. Non assomigliava affatto al fantasma che si era aspettata di incontrare.  
Si fermo ad un passo di distanza da lei, magnifica nella sua veste che sembrava fatta dall’essenza stessa della notte, una corona nera sui capelli sciolti e folti. Le sorrideva, gli occhi che luccicavano nel buio. Dietro di lei, una tenebra in perenne movimento si agitava quieta. Non c’era nessuna ferita sul suo addome. Non c’era sangue. Era pallida, sì, le labbra sembravano aver perso il loro colore, ma era solida. Viva.  
«Hey» le disse, e Regina sentì l’emozione vibrarle nella voce. Barcollò. Sentì le lacrime bagnarle il viso.  
«Sei davvero qui» sussurrò.  
Emma sembrò preoccupata. Si avvicinò ancora un po’ mentre le rispondeva. I sensi di Regina erano tesi come la schiena di un gatto spaventato, il suo istinto animale le comandava di girarsi e scappare più veloce che poteva, che era pericolosa, che non c’era niente di più pericoloso dell’essere che aveva di fronte. Il potere che irradiava non faceva che confermare quella sensazione, eppure si trattava di Emma. La sua Emma. E sapeva che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.  
«Sì. Grazie a te. Mi hai liberata, ero bloccata nell’altra dimensione…»  
«Cosa?» riuscì a chiederle. Non capiva: quell’incantesimo non avrebbe dovuto far altro che evocare il suo spirito, ora che il velo tra i mondi era più sottile. Ma avrebbe dovuto essere un evento effimero, che sarebbe durato solo fino all’alba. Un modo per dirle addio.  
Ma Emma era lì, davanti a lei. E la guardava come se si sentisse in colpa per qualcosa.  
«Mi dispiace tanto, Regina. Io…» sembrò in dubbio, come se non trovasse le parole adatte. «So cosa può sembrare, ma non sono… viva» disse infine. Regina si accigliò, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa Emma le prese la mano, togliendole il fiato: era davvero lì. La sua pelle era fredda, ma morbida, reale. «Sono diventata qualcos’altro. Quella sera, quando me ne sono andata, Merlino mi ha trovata e mi ha consegnata al mio destino. Sono…» Sembrò volersi trattenere ma alla fine scoppiò in una breve risata. Regina non aveva mai sentito un suono più bello, e Emma le stava ancora tenendo la mano, e lei non riusciva a fare altro che guardarla, ascoltarla, sentirla. Era lì, non l’aveva persa. Era davvero lì. «… qualcosa tipo “la regina delle tenebre”, lui dice così.» Lo disse con una voce divertita, buffa. Poi tornò a guardarla con un’espressione strana un volto. «Ogni tanto mi veniva a trovare, mi insegnava come usare i miei poteri, ma io non potevo muovermi da lì. Ti ho… be’, ti suonerà un po’ da stalker, ma ti ho osservata per tutto questo tempo. Ho osservato tutti voi.» Si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto molto umano, un po’ goffo. «Insomma, non devi raccontarmi niente, so tutto. Comunque, Merlino aveva ragione. Mi ci è voluto un po’ di tempo per capirlo, e per scoprire cosa posso fare. Ma ora ho capito: è sempre dovuta andare così.» Un sorriso meraviglioso le illuminò il viso. «E non vado da nessuna parte, per questo sono rimasta qui, dopo che Gideon mi ha ucciso. Ora lo so.»  
Regina rabbrividì a quelle parole. Il tempo non aveva cancellato l’orrore di quella notte.  
«Emma, io non capisco…»  
Qualcosa cambiò nel suo sguardo, una nuova luce, come se qualcosa dentro di lei fosse diverso, eppure uguale.  
«Sono l’Oscurità, Regina. Vi proteggerò. Ora posso farlo davvero.»  
Regina era senza parole. Non aveva senso.  
«Emma, non puoi essere l’Oscurità. Tu sei fatta di luce!»  
Lei le sorrise.  
«Proprio per questo. Fidati, Regina, è così.» E, come a dimostrazione, mosse appena lo sguardo alla sua destra. Una propaggine nera si mosse da dietro di lei, allungandosi verso Regina, che indietreggiò istintivamente. Assomigliava all’oscurità da cui Emma l’aveva salvata diventando la Signora Oscura al suo posto, ma era più densa, più scura. Più potente. Il tentacolo di contorse e si modificò come fosse liquido. Da una forma indefinita cambiò gradualmente, e in breve divenne una rosa completamente nera, priva di spine. Emma la fissava, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Regina esitò. Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa nell’incantesimo. Forse quella non era affatto Emma, ma solo l’Oscurità che aveva preso il suo posto. Eppure era assolutamente sicura di non aver sbagliato. Si era preparata per mesi. Aveva passato intere giornate e nottate a studiare per questo. No, quella era Emma. Glielo leggeva negli occhi, nel modo in cui si muoveva, in cui la guardava.  
Prese la rosa, dalla consistenza strana come se fosse di vetro. Luccicava appena nel buio. Era bellissima.  
«Resterai?» trovò il coraggio di chiederle. In fondo al cuore, sapeva che non avrebbe sopportato un “no” come risposta. Il sorriso di Emma si allargò mentre annuiva. Il sollievo che provò fu così intenso da farla vacillare. Poi un pensiero la colpì come un fulmine.  
«Hook se ne è andato, e i tuoi genitori vogliono tornare nella Foresta Incantata, per iniziare una nuova vita.»  
L’espressione di Emma non cambiò. Giusto: lei sapeva già tutto. La consapevolezza di essere stata osservata per tutto quel tempo portò un rossore bruciante sulle sue gote. L’aveva vista piangere per lei, urlare, odiarla per essersene andata, per averla lasciata sola.  
«Okay, allora… immagino che andremo tutti lì» proseguì. Emma di sicuro voleva proteggere i suoi genitori, soprattutto in un posto pieno di pericoli di ogni genere come la Foresta Incantata, e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi di nuovo da lei. Ma la Salvatrice scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Posso stare in molti posti contemporaneamente, ora che mi hai liberata. So che non vuoi tornare lì.»  
Regina sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Di nuovo dovette resistere all’impatto del sollievo che provò. La Foresta Incantata era solo un mucchio di ricordi orribili mentre Storybrooke era casa sua, la casa che si era costruita sacrificando tutto ciò che aveva, all’epoca. Non voleva andarsene. A meno che…  
«Non so cosa voglia fare Henry» mormorò, guardandola negli occhi. Lei sembrò intristirsi. «Sta male, da quando… ma ora che sei qui potresti incontrarlo. Credo che gli farebbe bene.» Era un eufemismo. Regina era assolutamente certa che Henry si sarebbe ripreso del tutto sapendo che sua madre era viva… o qualunque cosa fosse, l’importante era che fosse lì, con lui. Con loro. Dèi, non riusciva ancora a crederci.  
«Non ho più motivo di nascondermi. Non vedo l’ora di vederlo, mi è mancato da impazzire. Tutti, mi siete mancati.» Lo sguardo che le rivolse era talmente intenso da farla arrossire. Non l’aveva mai guardata così.  
Ma doveva chiederglielo ancora. Doveva averne la conferma, perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzita.  
«Quindi sei tornata?»  
Emma annuì.  
«Sì, e non vi lascerò mai più soli.»  
Fu come strappare via una diga. Regina sentì tutte le emozioni che era riuscita a tenere a bada fino a quel momento esplodere in un caleidoscopio di lacrime, e poi sentì le braccia di Emma attorno al corpo, lei premuta contro, i capelli che le sfioravano il viso. Alzò lo sguardo e la vide offuscata dal pianto, ma così vicina. Vide che piangeva anche lei. Sfiorò la sua corona, gelida come vetro al tatto, come la rosa che ancora stringeva tra le dita. Le sue dita si abbassarono a toccare i capelli biondi, che credeva non avrebbe mai toccato, e poi il suo viso, la pelle fresca e liscia, morbida. Quelle labbra troppo pallide, ma che non minavano la sua bellezza. Sembrava una dea, ed era sempre la sua goffa, impertinente, irritante Emma Swan. E, ora che era lì, non se la sarebbe più lasciata scappare. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo la spinse a dare corpo ai suoi desideri, quelli che aveva nascosto per anni e che poi aveva pianto nella solitudine della sua assenza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e, finalmente, la baciò.


End file.
